


【你x诺兰】痴汉的yy日常（3）

by 1y298



Series: 【你x诺兰】 [3]
Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1y298/pseuds/1y298
Summary: 【补档】宴会背景，这车开到最后差点熄火——通往幼儿园的校车翻水里去了。尝试女装梗，看起来像是失败了，纠结一下还是放出来当做完整结局（才怪），不喜勿喷





	【你x诺兰】痴汉的yy日常（3）

3）

你婉拒了又一位男士的殷切邀请，顺手把翘起的假发拨弄到耳后。

你尽量把自己的身体陷进沙发，并拢双腿试图掩盖这条墨绿色礼裙下凹凸颇有些怪异的曲线，过分合身的裁剪在腰间和臀部勒出尴尬的触感。这时你就实在没心情再去抢一把宴会的风头，就连细长鞋跟压住后摆都不想挪开步子。

身着华贵礼服的宾客在酒杯的丛林中穿梭自如，觥筹交错间开口又不知影响了几大领域的发展走向，头上流光溢彩的灯具倒映出一个个被光线扭曲的身影。你从包里取出一只金属口红，借着将这复古的颜色抹在嘴唇的动作掩饰向四周流转的眼神。

这样的盲目搜寻让你颇有些烦躁，下意识的咬紧嘴唇，舌尖品尝到一股涩味，你这才意识到你毁了自己刚上的妆，被擦花的口红在齿间留下了它的颜色，不禁让你联想到传说中食血啖肉的吸血鬼，蠢蠢欲动的牙齿渴望撕碎某人的血脉——不过好吧，那也太粗暴了。

最后你在舞池的边缘找到了诺兰，但对方的注意没有在你精心的装饰上停留一刻，当然了，他根本就没有注意到你。

诺兰不愧是一个精明的骗子，熟练的运用语言的技术招徕他的利益伙伴，不时被投以个暧昧的神色，而他则不慌不忙继续着下一场对话，立场不明。

尽管他有所收敛，脸上依旧保持着自命不凡的笑容，一边寒暄拉拢，一边又蔑视着人类愚蠢的天性，似乎这种可耻的属性就活该被他利用似的。

他开始大肆夸奖一位化着浓妆的臃肿妇女，她可笑的样子就像是灰姑娘肥胖的继母强行把她壮硕的身躯塞进仙女教母赠与的礼裙。他夸得天花乱坠，让她连连拍手想要发出舞会的邀请。

似乎是意识到自己太过虚伪的赞美可能给自己今晚的自由时间带来威胁，最后诺兰向她举杯示意，期待合作进行愉快。

在她转身的一瞬间，你和诺兰同时松了口气，但他甚至没有流露出一个反感的神情，如果不是他微微颤抖的双手，你都差点被欺骗以为他在享受这场约会。

终究是被你看穿了他纯熟的伪装，和他共享了一个秘密的你在一旁笑得“花枝乱颤”，颇有耐心的等着他把别人的价值利用殆尽，然后等着你把他的价值发挥到极致。

做这种黄雀在后似的猎人让你颇具快感。

 

最后还是你前去邀请了他，这是他今晚第一次同意别人的跳舞邀请——尽管你看得出来他脸上厌恶的神色都快要冒了出来，可是当你伸出手的时候，他又没有丝毫犹豫，保持着僵硬的微笑，用行动把自己推进了火坑。

他有一个不能在节骨眼上出错的项目。

缓缓进行的舞曲悠扬的环绕在会场周围，在两人旋转交错的舞步中你能够感觉到浓浓的不屑之情，但你抬头的时候却又是一副平静的模样，像是个被拉扯的提线木偶，忠于职责的踩着精准的步伐，这种暗暗的敷衍让你冷笑几声，不悦的狠狠踩他一脚，露出冷漠的神色警告，他先是一愣，随即又回复了一个友善的微笑，顺带着舞步也放松下来等待着你的动作。

这种虚伪的表情你在他的脸上见得多了，但这次这么近距离的被示好让你有些心动。

事实上那只是你想多了，诺兰起的舞步难度极大，完全没有顾忌到你，就是他没有进一步落井下石就已经不错了。你光顾着踩好步调，搂着腰肢的手只是把自己的身形固定住都极为困难，更别说实施之前那些下流的心思——一贯的运筹帷幄只限于你完全的掌握大权，被对方占了上风倒显得你有些相形见绌。

你跳错了好几个节奏，和身旁纯熟地跟上同伴步伐的女性简直是云泥之别。你的鞋跟在地上不断地打滑，简直和地面亲热得比急促的乐曲还要轻快。诺兰没有要搭把手的意思，除了礼貌的在目光对视时露出笑容，大多数时候都面无表情，丝毫没忘这仅仅是一场利益交换的游戏。

当最后一段乐曲落下，你依照规范结束行礼，连声拒绝了再来一曲的邀请。他不可置否的耸了耸肩，只是可惜少了个戏谑你的机会。

你始终怀揣着一种莫名的焦躁，清楚的知道他此时的善意大部分都是迫于形势的妥协，剩下的也是趋利避害的生性。你没有漏过在你低沉双眸的一瞬间，诺兰不自觉表现出的恐惧，你的神色有些阴郁，努力忍耐着溢出的爱意——恶意。

你将他拉出了聚光的中心，两人都心照不宣的知道下一步将是什么活动。

 

你忍耐的结果在诺兰冷淡的灰蓝色眸子因疼痛不自主析出眼泪的一瞬间分崩离析。

直到你挽着他躲过人群的视线进入二楼的休息室，门被粗暴关上发出沉闷巨响的那一瞬间后，你脸上伪装的笑容尽数消失，连带着他也装不出愉悦的神色，面无表情的等待着完成自己的工作。

你甚至没有把他压在床上，在你一把扫清桌面后，将他反手按在上面，毫不留情的动作让你甚至能够听到一声骨骼错位清脆的声响，听起来都疼得慌。

对于这突如其来的虐待，作为当事人诺兰当然是吃痛的叫出声来，挣扎着反对你的进一步行径。他一向不擅长如何从一位暴徒的手中挣脱，更何况这位暴徒熟知他的身体状况。

你从身后抱住了他，没有像爱人亲昵一般把头凑到他的脖子旁说些甜蜜的话语，只是单纯居高临下的把他的活动范围控制在自己身下，伸手去解开他的皮带，构思精妙的带扣没有被赋予抵御外敌的功能。

他猛地一挣扎把你的手背打在桌棱上，很快那处的皮肤麻木的泛起痛感，你并不会对这样略带些情趣的反抗产生反感，除非他闹得太过分了，也许你才会好好针对他一下——你给予他的小小自由都是可控的。

他似乎开始习惯于暴露在你的面前，就算你狠狠的捏一把他挺翘的臀部也没有像是清纯小男生一样触电似的尖叫起来。本来也是，I0I的总裁既不是小男生，也一点都不清纯。

除了你隔着礼裙的性器摩擦着他的动作让他颇为不适以外，甚至他已经开始顺着你的习惯放开了姿势，显然已经学会了怎么取悦你的性癖。

你忍不住低头轻吻他的耳垂，顺着脖颈留下一道印子，你突然想起上一次这么一个小小的恶作剧让他不得不花费精力向别人笨拙的解释，用粗劣的借口掩饰前一晚的耻辱，于是你轻轻舔了舔这道痕迹，期待着下一次遮掩的借口。

偶尔你也想除了让自己愉快的同时也让他臣服于快感，你抚摸着他胸前的乳珠，在手心的热度下开始渐渐挺立起来。

你告诉他放轻松，这没什么大不了的，你试图安慰他，可即使在他已经顺从的情况下，身体仍然在不住的害怕。

他把自己的重量支撑在桌上，冰冷的桌面难以缓解皮肤表面泛起的燥热，他一遍一遍的麻痹自己这只是份工作，但每一次真正到了这一步的时候还是难免产生生理上的不适。你和他的所有利益伙伴也没什么不懂，除了索求不同，追根溯源大家都是同类。

在你利用他的同时，他同样在榨取你的价值。

于是这么想着的他有些释然，就算是意识到自己的身体在被狠狠插入的一刻不知羞耻喘息起来，也没有如同往常一样一边叫嚣一边求饶把自己扔进陷阱里，除了眼里氤氲的水汽让他感到难受，好在你看不到就是了。

礼裙的前摆被你轻易的撩起，隐藏之下高涨的性器在做足扩张后插入变得格外顺利。女装提起的情趣实在有一种超现实的视感，让你不由自主的兴奋起来。

你把裙摆搭在他身上，轻飘飘的衣饰顺着节奏摆动，金属制的饰品在碰撞中发出清越的声响。你脖子上冰冷的吊坠在他的后颈处滑动，尖锐的触感让他在你的怀里猛烈地抖动着。

你看不到他的表情，只是他一边哭泣一边喘息的美妙声响让你十分受用。后入的姿势让你更方便拥抱他的躯体，贴紧在他的后背上，一边喃喃地说些调情的话。

他对于你的示好没什么反应，除了在某几次狠狠的贯穿中不自主扬高音调，略带啜泣的嗓音里响起几个无意义的音节，但是他一次都没有向你求饶，在你闹的最疯的时候掐住了他的脖子，强迫他说些你渴望听到的话，他却轻描淡写的提醒你这只是场交易。

你握紧的手指在他的皮肤上留下印迹，发红的皮肤和泛白的骨节倒像是成了对比，即使在窒息的威胁下，他也占据着精明商人算计的气场，不肯让步协议外的条件，最后在这种粗暴的占有和征服中射出来。

你没有再向他要求什么，只是沉默地把他抱起来，任凭在他后穴里溢出的精液流下去弄脏两人的衣物。

这大概是你最收敛的一次，毫不尽兴的匆匆结束这次交易。

他像是完成了沉积的工作一般松了口气，任由你把他扔到床上，最后冲着面无表情开门离开的你，露出了最后赢家似的微笑。

他做了个口型，像是在说——

合作愉快。


End file.
